Last of the Ancients
by babybells231
Summary: Bella has the perfect life,perfect house,perfect friends,perfect school,perfect parents,perfect boyfriend but that all changes on her 16th birthday as the people she love try to kill her,the people she hates save her,and she finds out her entire life is a lie.Now she and her "friends" are on a mission to save the world from the wrath of the titans. rated M for language and sex l8r


_**The Last of the Ancients **_

Children are the hands by which we take hold of heaven.

-Henry Ward Beecher

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but if I did Bella would be with Edward AND Jacob... don't judge me

** Audience: **ಠ_ಠ (judged)

**Prologue**

There is a prophecy of the Titans' prison being broken and the ancient beings roaming freely across the earth reeking havoc wherever they go,the only thing standing in their is an innocent child, a teenage girl with unimaginable powers and ablilties. Follow her as she discovers her past,future,friendship, and powers... if she survives that is. Rated M for language,violence,nudity, and sex... maybe OOC, OC, and depending on how I'm feeling HEA. I suck at summaries. ¬_¬

**ME:**Hope you like it

**Audience:**(cricket sounds) ಠ_ಠ ...

**ME:**Anyway on with the show

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TLOTA*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter one: Birth**

Inside a room lavished with gold and red on the walls and in the fabrics of the bed that was fit for a king with its red and golden canopy tied to its post and the carpet that appeared to be made of golden silk with a vanity table and mahogany furniture fit for royalty, there sat a queen in golden chair with red cushions looking out into the sea with a hand placed on her rounded stomach.

_(sigh) how long will he be gone_

A nudge bumped the queen's hand as she looked out into the ocean.

_"I know little one, I know. We both miss daddy but don't worry he'll be back tomorrow I hope you can wait to meet him"_

The queen ran her hand over her rounded stomach as she sat bored in her room.

_"Mistress?"_

The queen turned to see her childhood friend Adrianna and smiled, she was always so caring, so easily worried by the smallest of thing.

_"Yes my dear Adrianna, what has you worried now and what have I told about calling that?"  
_

The queen chuckled as her friend gave a child like pout. It was cute on her contrasting well with her womanly face. Adrianna you see was quite a beauty as well, she was nearly as beautiful as the queen with her long silver hair, sweet, kind white doe eyes, dimples that appeared when in the presence of children, small nose, 36C sized breast, legs (when she's on land) that seemed to be a mile long, and a slim waist with all the right curves. Yes she was quite a sight but no match for the queen, whose beauty made the goddess Aphrodite look worse than an old hag; it's safe to say that the goddess doesn't like her. ;)_  
_

Adrianna sighed and shook her head _"She never changes," _she thought

_"It is against our laws to address royalty by their first name in public"_

_"Ahhh," _Renee announced with a triumphant grin_ "But we're not in public are we?"_

Adrianna rolled her eyes but answered

_"No,but..."_

_"Ah ah ah, no buts"_

_"Alright Renee,but what are you doing out of bed ? The due date is any day now and you know what the doctor said 'Stay in bed until the baby comes'"_

_"I know,I know, but I needed to move! You know how I get if I stay still to long"_

Adrianna sighed she knew her friend was always an active person even as a children so it couldn't be helped, she is always on the move.

_"Fine let's get you back to bed alright? We don't want to hurt the baby."_

Dejectedly Renee sighed she knew it was good for the baby but she still wanted to move.

_"Alright I will, but let me tell you some-" _her speech was cut off but the sound of water splashing onto the floor; Adrianna panicked and told the queen to do her breathing exercises as she sat her on the couch then proceeded to fly out of the room screaming _"DOCTOR!"_. As Renee sat doing her lamaze breathing she looked down at her rounded belly and thought _"I guess you didn't want to wait for Daddy after all little one,"_ she chuckled a little before a large contraction hit her,she clutched her stomach in pain and began to breathe faster.

_"This way hurry,"_she could hear Adrianna's panicked voice coming down the hall. Adrianna ushered the doctor and midwives in as fast as she could; Renee laid back onto the bed as the doctor had instructed her and watched her panicking friend thinking '_I wonder how Charlie would've reacted?' _her musing cut off as another contraction hit her

"My queen can you tell how far the contractions are ?" asked the royal doctor.

Panting Renee began to speak` _"Umm...uh 20-15 minutes apart I don't know... AHHHHHH! It HURTS get it out, get it out, NOW !" _of course no one really paid much attention to the queen's little rant at the end; they all seemed to be quite mystified by how quickly the child was coming.

"15 minutes... why I've never seen a delivery come so quickly." the doctor mused and the queen let out another scream by the sound of it one would think she was dying. Adrianna held her as the midwives brought in hot water and towels.

_"Now,now Renee just remember your breathing and stay calm,"_Adrianna cooed Renee grabbed her by the neck of her white dress, pulled her face to meet hers, and yelled at her,

_"Don't fucking tell me to calm down you're not the one pushing a fucking watermelon out of a hole the size of a GRAPE, God the next time I see Charlie I'm going to bite his fucking dick OFF ! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _she screamed as another contraction hit.

"Looks like the contractions are coming faster, now let's have a look shall we?" the doctor spoke calmly, "Don't worry your Highness your half way there." he announced fondly while Renee stared at him in disbelief,_"Only half way are fucking kidding me right now !?"_

"Consider yourself lucky most women feel this pain for hours, and some even _days_ while you seem to feel it for a few minutes."

_"Doctor, please don't take this the wrong way but if you keep smiling in my face like that I will you beheaded and place your head upon a mantle in my bedroom," _her voice was icily calm and deadly as she made this very real and serious threat .

The doctor's smile instantly fell as he nervously cleared his throat,"Well then let's see how far along you now shall we ?"

Adrianna sat on the bed running her hand through Renee's hair and a towel over her sweating face thinking how strong her friend was she remembered the time when they broke out of the royal castle and how they met Charlie.

* * *

_**F****LASHBACK**_

_"Come on, Adrie this is our only chance."_

_"Renee what if your father finds out about this we will be FLOGGED !" **Came Adrianna's hushed cry but her spirited friend began to climb the hedges on the in the clothes of a commoner that she had borrowed from her one of maids; it was a light beige color with a dark brown garter belt and a green/beige skirt . Adrianna, being easily persuaded by Renee's puppy dog face, was dressed in peasant clothing as well yet hers was not as "flashy" as Renee's. She wore an all black dress with a red garter belt. Why it looked as though she were planning to steal something at this time of night.**_

_**Renee scoffed at her friend's terrified expression, **"Don't be daft Adrianna, Father will not find out. Now are you coming along or shall I explore without you?"_

_**Adrianna looked back and forth between the castle and her friend she knew Renee would leave whether she was coming or not and Adrianna couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her because she was afraid but if their fathers found out there would certainly be hell to pay. Adrianna thought through the pros and cons of leaving the castle but in the end she sighed and began climbing the hedge and over the castle landing next to Renee who was smiling like a cat who had caught the canary.**  
_

_"Oh alright you mad woman where do you plan on going for your last moments on earth because once our fathers hear of this we'll be hung from the gallows !"_

_**Renee rolled her eyes at Adrianna's rant,**_

_"Oh for heaven's sake Adrie! When did you become so melodramatic?"_

_"The day when I was entrusted to be your royal adviser and personal stewardess,"  
_

_"Ah, yes that again, Adrie calm down we'll be fine and we have two years 'til we have to worry about being servant and mistress alright ?"_

_"(sigh) Alright so where would you like to go?"_

_"Everywhere,"_

_**And off she went with a nervous Adrianna jogging behind neither noticing the blue eyes following their every move as headed towards the town square**  
_

_**Town Square**_

_**To say that Renee had been fascinated in the town square would be an understatement Renee twirled and sat near the fountain in the middle of the square and sang in a low voice the lullaby her mother used to sing to her.**_

_"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree_  
_Merry, merry king of the bush is he_  
_Laugh, Kookaburra! Laugh, Kookaburra!_  
_What a life you lead"_

_"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree_  
_Merry, merry, merry little bird is he_  
_Sing, Kookaburra! Sing, Kookabura!_  
_Sing your song for me."_

_"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree_  
_Eating all the gum drops he can see_  
_Stop, Kookaburra! Stop, Kookaburra!_  
_Leave some there for me"_

_"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree_  
_Counting all the monkeys he can see_  
_Stop, Kookaburra! Stop, Kookaburra!_  
_That's not a monkey that is me."_

_**Her voice was smooth like honey and had the gentle tinkling of bells the children in the square gathered around and sat at her feet fascinated by the beautiful woman with the voice of an angel. Renee had ceased her sing much to the chagrin of the children and on lookers when a child no younger than five shyly walked up to her and so quietly, you would've never known she had spoken, asked the girl who seemed like an angel , an angel looking down at her.**_

_**"Um...excuse miss but,but could please sing another?...You have such a pretty voice... and ... and I would like to hear it again if you wouldn't mind terribly?"**_

_**She was so shy and polite as well. **_

_"She is so lovely, cute, how can I say "no" to such an adorable,sweet face?" _

_**Renee reached down to run her hand through the shy girls long brown hair, she flinched as Renee ran her fingers through her soft tresses. **_

_"Don't fear me little one, I would love to sing for you again, but you must do something for first is that all right ?" _

_**The young girl stiffened,**_

_"__And what is that ?"___

_**Renee smiled at the child and asked **_

_"Will you tell me your name little one ?" _

_**The child smiled widely at Renee and answered**_

_" Glykeria,"_

_**Renee chuckled, **_

_"Of course it is, now my sweet what would you like me to sing for you ?"_

_ **She asked as she picked Glykeria up and placed her in her lap,**_

_"She is so light, why she might as well be made of feathers." _

_**Renee mused in her thoughts as she smiled down at Glykeria.**_

_" Have you thought of anything yet little one ?" **Renee asked **_

_"Yes,"** Glykeria beamed**_

_"Well what is it my dear one?" **Renee smiled widely at the child's new found enthusiasm**_

_" Dilly Dilly," **she announced confidently **_

_"Well that song requires more than just one singer my dear, will you join me?" **Glykeria shied away from Renee muttering low **" But I can't sing." _

_"Of course you can you just have to believe, are you ready?" **She began to sing and slowly Glykeria followed her.**_

_**Glykeria**_

_Renee_

_Both  
_

_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are King, dilly dilly,  
I shall be Queen_

_Who told you so, dilly dilly,_  
_Who told you so?_  
_'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_  
_That told me so_

_**Call up your friends, dilly, dilly  
Set them to work  
Some to the plough, dilly dilly,  
Some to the fork**_

_**Renee smiled and continued to sing**_

_Some to the hay, dilly dilly,__  
Some to thresh corn  
Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,  
Keep ourse__lves warm_

_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
When you are King, dilly dilly,  
I shall be Queen_

_Who told you so, dilly dilly,_  
_Who told you so?_  
_'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_  
_That told me so_

_**As Renee and Glykeria finished their little duet there was a sudden applause through out the square. Renee hadn't realized that they were being watched and applause rung loud in the middle of the village.**_

_**She desperately hoped that no one recognized her or there would be hell to pay when her father found out, just like Adrianna had predicted. **"Adrie will have a field day if she knew about this,"** Renee spoke out loud as towns people shouted**,"sing another,"**and **"One more song,"_

_**Confusing and frightening poor Glykeria,** "You're damned right I will,"** Renee turned to face the wrath of Adrianna-who was standing stiffly and starring angrily down on Renee. Nervously Renee smiled up at her angry friend and stammered,**"Oh Adrie, wha.. what are you doing here?" _

_"I was on my way to find a gift for you since you've been in such a bad mood since the announcement of you're new duties and soon-to-be husband, but I can see you are quite fine."_

_**Renee flinched and looked down, she knew Adrianna was only here because she wanted her here, to make her happy and here she was bringing attention to herself like Adrianna asked her not to, God she was a terrible friend but it wasn't so bad...was it.**_

_"I'm sorry, really I am it just I haven't been in the Square since we were children and little here Glykeria wanted me to sing a song for her,"_

**_Renee held the child closely and placed her on top of her head as Glykeria hid her face in her hair. She knew Adrianna couldn't be mad for long, especially not with a child around; she simply adored children._**

**_Adrianna looked on and sighed she couldn't stay mad at her._**

_"Alright fine, you can stop giving me those puppy-dog eyes, you win now let's leave before we are recognized, alright ?"_


End file.
